


Unspoken words

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Donatello & Mikey [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Panic Attacks, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after Buried Secrets.Mikey was used to his brother's not always treating him fairly, so it's not surprising when they do it with the April's mom thing.However when April gets all the support, somthing in Mikey snaps. He's tired of not being heard, treated like a joke. Like he doesn't matter.When Mikey falls ill his brother's soon realize the extent of just how much damage to their younger brother they caused.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Donatello & Mikey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839283
Kudos: 39





	Unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> I hated at the end everyone was like oh april was hurting even though they were mean to Mikey.

It was no surprise to Mikey when his brother's especially Donny had comforted April, after finding out her mom was part of the Krang. Offering her support, and comfort.

The orange turtle felt an pang in his heart as his three brother's tried to cheer the girl up, his back turned to them he opened the freezer.

His lips twitched tiredly, wearily, at ice cream kitty gently petting her, happy to know at least someone knew he was hurting. 

He wasn't the jealous type, really he wasn't but he couldn't help feel frustrated at the support April was getting, his brother comforting her. 

Even though they had treated him poorly. Even though he has been right.

He knew he was being selfish but right now he didnt care, whenever it came to his feelings. They were disguarded. Made to believe it was luck, not showing him praise or support.

Mikey felt an bitter anger in his chest, the house feeling now clastaphbic. He wanted no NEEDED to get as far away from them as he could.

He just needed some space.

He turned to leave the room when he stumbled back hearing an oof!. Leonardo had fallen back against the door frame at force, Michelangelo who would originally ask his Big Brother if he was OK, but right now he was just seething with the motions, and/or, hirch,jealousy,an feeling an utterly helplessness. 

That all he did was storm past his brother, he felt the frustration rising when he saw his two brothers and Casey sitting by April.

Though his heart pained for an moment at April's expression the orange turtle shook his head, heading for the door. 

"Mikey is everything ok?".

Mikey paused his hand on the handle at Leo's tone, he could feel his brother's eyed on him.

"I'm fine". Mikey said abit to loudly. "I just need some air".

Slamming the door behind him ignoring his brother's calling to him, Mikey stormed into the Forrest. He didn't know where he was going, but he just needed to get away for abit.

He could feel tears tricking down his cheeks the wind swirling around his frame, he could tell there was an storm coming soon. But he was so fueled by frustration, heartbreak, and brokenness.

He really didn't care at the moment.

It's not like he would be missed anyway.


End file.
